


Semper Exploro

by Mike



Series: City Park Afternoons [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mike/pseuds/Mike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew of the USS Enterprise was not prepared to find out that there are many different ways to create worlds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Semper Exploro

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [City Park Afternoons](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/City_Park_Afternoons) prompt #01: Voice

-Picard to the engine room! Wesley, have you decoded the noise?  
-Wesley to Picard, I'm on the way to the bridge, sir.  
-All right, Picard over.

A sharp, yellow led on the board signaled the incoming call. It was neither a message from other known worlds nor the leftover of a star's activity. The USS Enterprise was diving in deep space.  
As the crew answered the call a small planet appeared from nowhere.  
The Captain with his first officer, counselor and security chef transported down.  
What they find was beyond their knowledge. It was breathtaking. Music was heard from every direction but it didn't have a source.

-Counselor, do you sense something?

Troi stared into the distance and on her was what we might call awe.

-Yes, definitely. The noise Wesley is trying to decode is some kind of music, but not in our understanding of music. It's more complex. It has a leading tone, like a singer and this voice is so full of emotions. Emotions that are able to describe whole worlds.

-Is it dangerous?

-Definitely not, sir.

Suddenly a humanoid walked up to them and without a word he handed a device to the captain.

-He wants us to return to the Enterprise. We will understand everything.

-Amen, transporter beam four up.

\----

-Come Wesley, come and explain.

-The device was able to decode some parts of the voice that the Counselor heard. We translated it to our language with using Data's...

-Wesley, what does it say?

-”Welcome to Valinor, the Land of Valar.”


End file.
